Autobot OOC Meeting - 16 Oct 09
Orion Pax - Training Room(#1963RLnt) [ The Orion Pax ] = The ship's training room, while not as big as Autobot City's, is made with the latest in holographic simulation technology. When inactive, the training room is a large, obsidian-plated room with soft illumination that seems to eminate from no single, definable source. On the wall near the entrance blast door is a computer terminal, allowing a user with appropriate access to active and run a holographic scenario, or program a new one on the fly. A metallic placard sits above the terminal. By the shapes of the letters, the message "THESE FACILITIES ARE INTENDED FOR AUTOBOT TRAINING EXERCISES. ALL UNAUTHORIZED RECREATIONAL ACTIVITY, INCLUDING SO-CALLED 'ROLE-PLAY', IS FORBIDDEN," can still be read. However, for some reason it's been covered over in black magic marker of some sort. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ External ship broadcasts for this room are ON Type +shiphelp for help ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ Contents: Mr. Drone(#9239) Obvious exits: leads to Orion Pax - Corridor - Aft. Training Room: Your current profile has been saved. It will be restored when you exit the room. From Outside: Fortress Maximus enters from the Stratosphere above Western Hemisphere. From Outside: Fortress Maximus has arrived. From Outside: Fortress Maximus has left. Fortress Maximus arrives from the Orion Pax - Corridor - Aft. Fortress Maximus has arrived. Fortress Maximus says, "Howdy" Rodimus Prime says, "Hey, ho." Springer has arrived. Sludge has arrived. Sludge says, "You will all knit me a dinobot-sized sweater." You say, "Yeaaa-no." Springer says, "Not happenin' tons of fun." Sludge says, "It is either that, or buy me a useless piece of plastic that looks like me and can transform to look like my other mode." Sky Lynx has arrived. Raindance has arrived. Mishap has arrived. Sludge transforms into a couch. You say, "Niiiice." Rodimus Prime lounges on the couch and gets started. You say, "I'm going to start by going over the format for this meeting. Last time I tried to run a meeting, I attempted a 'casual' format where people could say what they wanted when they wanted. Turns out, you'll never actually get a meeting *finished* that way. So this time, I request that if people want to talk, they page me. Also, please let me know if you want to speak on the current topic or a new one, as that will affect when I call on you. Finally, as a warning, I will have limits on how long I allow any topic to go on - if we get to a point where I feel we're just going in circles on something, I'm going to move on. I think we all realize that not everyone is going to agree with everyone all the time, and sometimes, you just have to drop an issue. You can start paging me any time, and as soon as I open the floor up, I'll begin going through the list of speakers." You say, "As a side note, because this *is* a small group, I may switch back to a more casual style later on." You say, "I don't actually have any major topics to cover myself, save for one. Outside of that one, we'll just discuss whatever people feel we need to discuss. But first, my topic." You say, "I realize I have not been as active lately as I used to be, and I apologize. To be frank, I just wore myself out and had to hit the brakes before I burned out entirely. I am also not entirely back up to speed yet, but I am getting there. I intend to give myself until the end of the year to get back to a reasonable level of activity. By the end of the year, if I am not there yet, I will be stepping down as Rodimus. It's just not fair to you guys to have an inactive Prime. Meanwhile, while I've been sluggish, I've still mostly been available. Some nights, if I realize I will not be going IC, I log off early, but I am on and check my @mail every day. Also, my email is available in my +oocfinger. I will continue to help people as much as I can, answer questions, and try to assist with player-plots." Rodimus Prime waits to see if Swoop is coming. Rodimus Prime will page Swoop what we have so far. Nightbeat has arrived. Sludge enjoys honey on chocolate ice cream You say, "BTW, if you know you're going to be saying something, it may help to start typing it up before you're 'up'." You say, "Really, that's all I had for my topic. Do we have any questions or comments concerning that before we move on?" You say, "All right, guess not. Fort Max, you have the floor first." Fortress Maximus says, "Ayotzinco...can we finish up whatever is planned there. Let the cons have it, nuke it, sink it into the ocean, whatever. A bunch of us have been sitting there doing the guard the city thing and I think it has about run it's course. With other stuff going on I think we need to do what needs to happen there and move on. Am I alone in thinking it's time to stick a fork in us holding the area?" You say, "You are absolutely not alone, and thank you for bringing that up." You say, "To be honest, we were supposed to 'lose' the place weeks ago. In the past, I've had complaints that the Decepticons don't have any surface areas on Earth to strike at, and... that city whose name I never want to look up is intended to provide that. However, we've been trying to do it without rigging the game too badly." Blue Cassette Tape says, "What seems to have happened though is a lot of confusion over how we are holding the place though. Even if the cons win a battle, they don't 'win' the city" Fortress Maximus says, "Ah so even with the other holdings we can strike at this was supposed to add another closer to home, that I did not know. As for con's winning battles, as I recall they have been the retreating force not us." Rodimus Prime nods at Raindance. "All right. Well, let it be said here: the 'Cons are intended to 'win' this one, for the reason I mentioned above. I think we all understand that in the long term perspective, while the good guys will always save the universe in the end, to keep things interesting we have to suffer setbacks, sometimes heavy ones, along the way. So we may have to get heavy handed, from the plot perspective, here, but we are open to ideas on how to make this one OOC fun as we stick forks and other utensils in it." Blue Cassette Tape says, "There was a good suggestion made a while back - have a decisive battle for the city. if the cons win, they keep it, if the cons lose, they have to withdraw and build a doomsday device instead" Sky Lynx says, "I say if they are to win it in the end that we just let them have it.. I'm tired of getting trounced on by their gestalts. And then having them 'flee/retreat' for no good reason just to come back with another gestalt to trounce us." Fortress Maximus can just relocate too for whatever reason. Should allow the scales to tip in con favor at the next push to claim the city. Fortress Maximus says, "Though I'm still unsure how having a place on earth to attack will change anything. Nobody ever assaults bases and the like so once they dig in it's going to be a set fixture." You say, "Well, personally, I'd like to see bases being a little less unassailable. A part of why that city was chosen is that it's got multiple open-air rooms, ICly, meaning you can go after one portion and not others." Sludge suggested boobytrapping it when it looks like we can't viably hold the ground much longer from cons cutting us off, then let them have it and spring whatever it is on them, likely not explosions though sice icly we need to keep the people in mind Mishap says, "Cosmic Rust." You say, "Ooooo!" You say, "I think Nightbeat has something to say." Porsche 959 says, "The Argosy was often assaulted. I've seen NCC assaulted. I've seen Iahex assaulted." Porsche 959 says, "So I would argue that bases are not unassailable." You say, "I think that part of it is that people tend to have an 'all or nothing' mindset with bases." You say, "But the amount of potential plots and scenes would expand quite a bit if we could break out of that mindset. Every assault on a base doesn't have to be an all out attempt to destroy it." Fortress Maximus says, "A base assault is a chance to fight, but nothing tends to happen other than some damage done and the attackers driven off. an attack on the rk would not see it swap hands or NCc or the like." Porsche 959 says, "Well. It /could/, if someone could muster both a good, satisfying capture plot and the manpower to do it." You say, "There can be specific reasons for the assault. Sabotage energy supplies, retrieve an object the other side is holding..." Mishap says, "Like a flag" You say, "Or a bird!" You say, "Or a distraction to get information." Fortress Maximus says, "I think part is that both sides have other places to get repairs and energon isn't an issue so there is nothing to really do to hurt the other side. When Metro had his repair bay closed we all just used the Ark or the Pax, not big loss." You say, "There can be different plot reasons behind it. Although I am half tempted to say that temporary shutting down the autodocs for IC reasons could have interesting consequences." You say, "People would be forced to go to player medics, and if you don't start every fight with full energon and are forced to !pass right at the beginning, it could have interesting consequences." You say, "But if you're *only* thinking in terms of quasi-IC resources, and not in terms of plot-driven goals, in the end there's not much point to any of this, you know?" Sludge hmms on bases... impossible to enter now without infiltration ability? Mishap says, "It used to be that way" Fortress Maximus says, "I just don't want it to end up as another dead zone that people are afraid to do anything with. Very little actual special ops stuff tends to happen so it tends to be direct assault or nothing." You say, "You need the opposing fachead's OOC permission to enter a base, but even with infiltration, you were *supposed* to get it anyway." Sky Lynx thinks +meetme code should be @nuked. You say, "To be honest, Fort Max, it was a dead zone before this whole thing started. Even if all that happens is that it goes back to being one in the end, we at least got some use out of it in the meantime." Mishap says, "Why, Lynx?" You say, "That's another topic." Mishap says, "Sorry" Sky Lynx nods at Roddy You say, "If we really want to go over why +meetme should or shouldn't exist, I can add it to the list." Fortress Maximus says, "True. I'm just thinking if it splits people up more cause some are there to RP and some are in NCC and others in CC that it's not helping any." Fortress Maximus says, "Though that could just be my old way of seeing things, afterall bot RP used to center around the medbay and that has changed a bit." You say, "Eh. People will gather where they want to for a scene. We have Metroplex and the Orion Pax and the Ark and such. Not all of them get much use, but it's nice to have them there when we happen to want them." Fortress Maximus would love to see the Ark used more, "A shuttle destination there might help." You say, "Anyway, we all agree that Alphabet City needs to be wrapped up, ASAP. I like the idea of booby-trapping, and think Cosmic Rust (or maybe Scraplets, or something similar) can be an interesting option for it. Gives the 'Cons an interesting problem to solve once they get it, too. We'll probably move on that or something similar. And I'll talk to Haz about getting one added, Max." Rodimus Prime is a Pax fan himself. That's the Star Trek geek in him kicking in. You say, "Anyway, moving on, Springer's got the floor next." Sky Lynx says, "maybe we have too many based to be used? a shuttle destination I dont think will help much. Ppl will still flock to Metro as the main.. and the Pax it seems as secondary.. regardless of them having the shuttle destination." Sky Lynx says, "er, bases*" Porsche 959 says, "I don't see how having empty rooms hurts anything. It just adds more options." You say, "Honestly, Lynx, from what I've seen, it seems to depend on the personal preferences of the person who starts the scene. But as Nightbeat said." Sky Lynx says, "as a last resort it seems.." Blue Cassette Tape says, "Also Lynx, wasn't too long ago that everyone was using Pax and not touching Metroplex, stuff changes" Sky Lynx says, "But.. not the Ark. Is what FM was trying to get across." Mishap says, "Isn't the ark a museum? I can't remember." Porsche 959 says, "But tell me. What does it HURT to have these extra rooms? Do they impede your RP somehow?" Sky Lynx says, "Think the only one I've seen in the ark is a certain OC-Dino" You say, "All it takes to have scenes in the Ark is for someone who likes the Ark to start a scene in there and start sending out +meetmes." Sludge says, "Monstereo can wrangle up some Scraplets :p" You say, "Thanks, Sludge." Sky Lynx says, "Gah.. Meetme's :P" Blue Cassette Tape says, "They would need to be Scraplets who are immune to water" Sludge says, "Coat em in parafin wax" Mishap says, "All it takes to have scenes in the Ark is for someone who likes the Ark to start a scene in there and then to send out pages and then for those people to work out how they're going to get to the Ark, try to find a shuttle if they're on Cybertron, get lost looking for the exits..." You say, "Hey, Springer, you awake?" Sky Lynx believes in the *old fashioned* code rule that if you can't move there IC'ly in so many rooms then can't join scene. You say, "That's nice. Moving on." Springer says, "Yes, I was just going to let that existing conversation finish up." Springer says, "Firstly, I just want to say 'Good evening' to everyone. I'm the new Springer, but a semi-old player. I haven't been around in about 2 years so, I know the basics but not all of the latest details. I don't really have much to say beyond my greetings and that I hope to have a long and fun experience playing Springer, and look forward to RPing with all of you at some point." Springer says, "That's really my piece.. I'll probably be quiet for most of the issues you guys bring up, unless some idea or inspiration strikes me that I think might be useful. It'll probably take me a while to acclimate myself to the current goings-on' but once I do, I hope to be right in the thick of things with everyone else." Sludge welcomes returning war vet player. Rodimus Prime grins. "Welcome aboard, Springer. I look forward to seeing you on the grid. Springer's a character I always love seeing filled." Springer says, "He's always been a favorite of mine - was excited to see him available when I came around." Blue Cassette Tape says, "Nice to see you Springer" You say, "And actually... Azoywhatever and you were the only ones who brought up 'issues.' There's currently no one else on the list." Sludge says, "Ayot - zinco" Rodimus Prime really despises that city's name. "Seriously. No matter what happens to the place, if it gets renamed as part of the outcome, I'm calling it good." Sludge says, "A yacht sink oh!" Fortress Maximus says, "hah, amen" Sludge says, "Gazuentite!" Sky Lynx says, "Then.. why have the meeting? Just to announce you may step down later this year if can't keep times? IC times I dont think matter so much in terms of being Roddy and a good fac-leader." Mishap says, "They're part of the MUSH rules though." Blue Cassette Tape says, "To get a catchup with everyone and see how people are, Sky Lynx?" You say, "To give people a chance to air out their issues. We can't make everyone happy all of the time, but meetings encourage people to talk. Also, I was asked to hold a meeting." Blue Cassette Tape says, "I have a question! We seem to be doing a lot of plot-wrapping up at the moment, what is next on the horizon and what can we the player base do to help move things along" You say, "Oh, hey! Those who play sciency characters, I hope to be scening with you soon. Also, Sludge, wouldn't hurt to have the IC think-tank or some other scene for the scraplets thingus. Also, Fort Max might have something else?" You say, "Oh, hang on, Raindance. I know that Galvs has got something going on with this mirror thing, but that's more 'in progress' than 'on the horizon.'" Fortress Maximus says, "I know this is mostly an at the scene kinda thing but we may want to figure out a nice way of not always having the raids for supplies go to the cons. Not every raid needs to have them getting away with the goods, and there are ways other than blasting them into the dirt to pull it off. Just an idea as recent postings are 'hey we beat up the bad guys but the got the stuff anyhow'." Fortress Maximus is all for team purple getting supplies to pull of TP's and such, would just be nice to see a win now again again for red squad at these things. You say, "Okay. Raindance: I can't really say, actually. Fort Max: all right, good point. It depends largely on who's there at the scene, though." Blue Cassette Tape says, "From my pov, a lot of that is down to players at the time. Half the time, if a Decepticon isn't fighting but instead posing getting supplies, the Autobots ignore them because they aren't 'fighting', and likewise if someone is posing running away with the good mid-fight, the defenders should all try to shoot them down" Sky Lynx says, "Yes.. and what they try and do both ooc'ly and IC'ly at the scene in order to get what they want." Fortress Maximus nods, "Yeah, it's more a scene thing. Just seems people are forgetting that we can at times stop them without being unfair." Blue Cassette Tape says, "well there is no THEY, most of us are both Bots and Cons" Mishap says, "I'd go for a stun then pose grabbing the stuff back." Mishap says, "Nice and simple." Blue Cassette Tape says, "I imagine then there needs to be an understanding to have more common sense. If someone is stealing stuff, then you need to tackle them, if you are stealing stuff and someone shoots you, they got you" Sky Lynx says, "With some of us.. we don't play any CONS" Fortress Maximus says, "Good question from Triangleman though, is the CC TP working towards an end?" You say, "A lot of the recent fights have involved Dinobots, for example. Dinobots are going to hit the people who are hitting them." Mishap says, "When I'm doing raids and trying to get away with stuff and people shoot at me, I usually pose dropping at least some of it." You say, "Fort Max: Yeah." Fortress Maximus nods and nods again. Sludge kareoke's Hit Me With Your Best Shot. Mishap says, "Fire awaaaaaaaaaaaay" You say, "Sometimes the 'mission objective' thing is really just a way to even out the odds in a fight that's really unbalanced, too. I've been on raids as Fleet where I've focused almost solely on the mission objective, but it would be because the Autobots were badly outnumbered and from the OOC perspective, doing other things was a good way to balance out." You say, "On the other hand, as Rodimus, if I need to remove myself from a fight, I'll defend human NPCs from damage or hold up buildings or, uhm, fall through holes in Cybertron." Fortress Maximus says, "Oh that's fine. It just seems based on posts that it's been more fight than stop the theft or what not was all." Blue Cassette Tape says, "well staff are always on hand to adjudicate if someone thinks the other side are no-selling stuff" Rodimus Prime nods. You say, "And I think those who've been going to these scenes have been more interested, OOCly, in the fight aspect rather than the stopping the raid aspect. So that's what ends up happening." Fortress Maximus says, "Yeah, true. Hard to stop the guy running away when you're more focused on beating the heck out of the guy who shot ya." Blue Cassette Tape says, "well maybe people need IC training then :V" You say, "Have an IC shouting match with Grimlock over his tendency to beat people up when he could be grabbing the goods. Hell, that'd be an interesting argument to watch, I think." Rodimus Prime needs to hold more IC training sessions. Rodimus Prime views training as IC punishment that can still be OOCly fun. Blue Cassette Tape says, "Put the Minibots through HELL WEEK" Fortress Maximus laughs Mishap :O Blue Cassette Tape says, "132 hours of continuous physical exercise :(" Blue Cassette Tape says, "ring bells next to Foxfire's head whenever he goes to sleep :(" Springer grins. You say, "I've been meaning to hold a training session where the other Autobots are supposed to defend a convoy from me. I picture it starting with me slapping a crude mockery gag-'Con symbol on a magnet to my chest and smirking." Sky Lynx says, "paint yourself purple and call you Motomus Prime? or Rodimus Master?" You say, "BTW, in case no one's noticed, we've moved into 'casual discussion' format." You say, "Lynx: Hah!" Rodimus Prime always loves a scene with a new paint job! Sludge dons wings in bronto mode to become another dragon for slaying. Sky Lynx says, "another dragon?" Springer changes into an outfit more appropriate for the casual setting. Blue Cassette Tape says, "Here's an idea in one word: "Underground network of bases on Cybertron"" Swoop says, "no" You say, "Yes." Swoop says, "damn!" You say, "Yesssssss." Springer says, "That's at least 2 words." Blue Cassette Tape says, "I don't think so Springer, go face the wall >:(" Rodimus Prime may or may not have already started to get the ball rolling on that one. You say, "Underground bases are inherently cooler than above ground bases." Blue Cassette Tape says, "But not just one base, a /network/" Blue Cassette Tape says, "fantastic mr fox, if you will" Blue Cassette Tape says, "and then get lazy mr hazard to make a DRILL CODE :V" Sludge is not a fan of dark room / exit mazes however Blue Cassette Tape says, "No, not a maze" You say, "I like dark exits if they work with radar and e_senses, because it makes those abilities more valuable." You say, "Because let's face it: there really aren't enough people with sneak and cloak to get much use out of those abilities otherwise." Rodimus Prime has recoded a few of the Cybertron dark exits to work, and will continue to work on that. Springer bows out, to everyone. "Good luck with the discussion, nice meeting all of you - hope I get the chance to RP with all of you soon." You say, "See you, Springer!" Fortress Maximus says, "cyas Springer." Springer has disconnected. Mishap has disconnected. Jazz arrives from the Orion Pax - Corridor - Aft. Jazz has arrived. Jazz says, "Whoozah!" Fortress Maximus says, "Hey Jazz, things just about winding down meeting wise." Rodimus Prime says, "This was actually OOC enough that we weren't bothering with +ooc, buuuut... if folks want to get their IC on now that things are wrapped up, wouldn't hurt." Rodimus Prime says, "Well, if no one else has anything, I'm going to trundle on OOC." Fortress Maximus has said all he can think of. Rodimus Prime checks +tpinfo. "All right. And I'll try to track down Monstereo and some ICly sciency types over the next few days." Blue Cassette Tape says, "I would like to have more scenes underwater" Blue Cassette Tape says, "Also in rooms locked to under certain sized?" Rodimus Prime can do underwater, but he has a fat-ass. Blue Cassette Tape says, "Thirdly I want the fall code back!" Fortress Maximus says, "Yes, no, yes!" Fortress Maximus says, "Wait, yes to all. I can send Galen." Blue Cassette Tape says, "So we can dig a big pit and boot people down it" You say, "Anyway, off to Club Con for me!" Fortress Maximus waves. Rodimus Prime will be hanging around all OOC tonight, in case anyone needs him for anything. You head back to OOC-land...